onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 761
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy-Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Time Limit Closes in - The Bond Between the Mink Tribe and the Crew!" is the 761st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary 10 days ago, the Curly Hat Pirates discovered the incapacitated minks, and Caesar Clown was tasked with neutralizing the gas weapon he created, Koro, while Sanji went to save Nami, Brook, and Momonosuke from Sheepshead. After the Beasts Pirates were finally chased off of Zou, the Straw Hats went back to Kurau City and interacted with the conscious minks. Chopper and Caesar then prepared and administered an antidote for the poisoning, saving the Mink Tribe. In the present, Wanda and the Straw Hats go off to the Whale Forest to see Nekomamushi. Long Summary In Duke Inuarashi's sanatorium, Chopper continues telling his crew about the Curly Hat Pirates' arrival on Zou 10 days ago, saying that he, Sanji, and Caesar Clown departed from Kurau City in order to get away from the gas. They convened inside the nearby forest, and Caesar started giggling with glee that his gas weapon, Koro, was a success. Chopper and Sanji were shocked and angry that Caesar created the gas used to incapacitate the minks, although Caesar denied any responsibility for the minks' plight, causing Chopper to beat him up. Caesar also mentioned that the minks likely had less than 48 hours left to live after exposure, angering Chopper and Sanji even more. Suddenly, Zunesha lifted up its trunk and sprayed water onto Zou, causing a flood that swept away Chopper and Caesar. Sanji used Sky Walk to travel over the flood, picking Chopper up and kicking Caesar onto a nearby tree branch, which he and Chopper landed on as well. Caesar was angry at Sanji, but they suddenly heard Nami crying out, and Sanji ordered Caesar to neutralize Koro while he rescued Nami and the others, convincing the scientist to do so by threatening to crush his heart. Sanji flew over to Nami, Brook, and Momonosuke, who were being attacked by Sheepshead. Sanji defeated Sheepshead with a Diable Jambe kick, causing Ginrummy and the other Beasts Pirates to retreat from the island and report that the samurai was not present. Meanwhile, Chopper and Caesar returned to Kurau City, and Caesar spread a gas called Roko that removed Koro from the air, causing some of the minks to stir. Chopper called out to his crewmates, who ran from the forest to Kurau City, not knowing that Tristan was watching them. Nami, Brook, and Momonosuke were shocked to see the destruction, and they entered the city carefully, not knowing what the minks were like. Suddenly, Wanda came rushing at them, thinking they were allied with Jack. She clashed with Nami, and Nami managed to overpower her, but the weakened Wanda was intent on avenging her people, so she pulled out a lit explosive. However, Tristan came running to them, telling Wanda that the Curly Hat Pirates had saved her, and Pedro then arrived, affirming Tristan's statement and putting out the fuse of the explosive. Wanda grew emotional to hear that they had helpers, and Pedro showed her that the gas had been cleared away. Chopper and Caesar then arrived with medical supplies, with the former being determined to heal all the minks in the short time they had left. The Straw Hats and the conscious minks mobilized to create an antidote, with Tristan retrieving the mink doctors and citizens hiding in the Rightflank Fortress. Chopper and Caesar started developing the antidote as the mink citizens came to Kurau City, expressing shock at seeing the incapacitated warriors. Eventually, the antidote was finished and administered to all of the poisoned minks, and the unconscious Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were removed from their crucifixes. As night fell, Sanji brought hot soup for the minks to eat, and Brook played Binks' Sake to the crowd of cured minks. Back in the present, Chopper finishes his story as his crewmates are pleased to hear about the services the Curly Hats did. Luffy gets angry at Jack again for poisoning the minks and expresses his desire to take down the pirate, although he is reminded that Jack received an obituary. However, Wanda expresses her doubt about Jack's death, remembering his monstrous strength. Chopper and Wanda then prepare to go see and tend to Nekomamushi, and Robin asks Wanda about her sleep schedule. Wanda reveals that as a ruler's aide, she can be active at all hours of the day and go anywhere on Zou to communicate with both rulers. She wants to tell Nekomamushi about Inuarashi's state, and the Straw Hats wish to go with her and Chopper to see Nekomamushi. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The scene in which Sanji, Chopper, and Caesar talking about Koro is extended with additional dialogue. **Caesar is briefly seen in his gas form after Chopper hits him a second time. *When Chopper and Caesar arrive to help the minks, they are seen carrying boxes full of equipment. In the manga, they were not shown carrying anything. *When Chopper tells the minks that he is a doctor, Tristan replies that she is a nurse. In the manga, Tristan remained silent. *The anime adds the following: **Luffy and his group making comments about Caesar and Koro. **When Sanji, Chopper, and Caesar got caught in an eruption rain, Sanji used Sky Walk to save Chopper and Caesar. **Chopper preparing the antidote-making equipment and Tristan gathering the mink doctors. **Additional scenes of Sanji's group tending to the injured minks with Sanji making meals for them and Brook playing music. *There was an error on one scene when after Inuarashi was removed from the crucifix, and Nami told Wanda to pull herself together, Wanda wasn't wearing her light blue open-necked shirt. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 761